The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by QuillInkAndParchment
Summary: A series of light NUMB3RS one shots, each centered around a Christmas carol. Some are pairings, some are general.
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**((Alright, this has been nagging at me since Brutus, for some reason. **

**And, alright, the Christmas carols playing on the radio don't help matters much. This is basically a series of one-shots, each based around a Christmas song of some sort. **

**I do not own NUMB3RS, it's characters, or the Christmas carols. All I own is a radio that keeps playing Christmas music at me, and a muse that won't stop coming up with nagging ideas. This is my first NUMB3RS fanfic. They may be a bit OC. Go easy on me? Thanks. Adding to that, I'm horrible in math, and have no knowledge whatsoever of space travel. So some info may be a bit off, and you'll realize I don't go into much detail with either. Also, I do not know any of the character's religions, so for my purposes they all celebrate Christmas. And believe me, I tried to find out what they all celebrated, so it's not for lack of care. Just lack of information.**

**Just another quick warning...I couldn't catch the precise date Larry was leaving. It sounded like June sixteenth, so for my purposes, again, that's when he's leaving.))**

* * *

_**I'll be home for Christmas...**_

He had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever, the moment that he would board the shuttle, the moment he would leave the world for six months, live in the vast nothingness that was space. He had been preparing since the day he had gotten the news, had planned out, for one reason or another, everything that he would be taking with him, everything that he would be leaving behind in Charlie's care. He had planned it out, because he had never really had a dream larger than the one of going so far up he could see the world in the most literal sense imaginable.

What he hadn't been prepared for was saying good-bye to everyone. Or, the way everyone was saying good-bye.

It had started rather normally. He and Megan had gone out for a movie and dinner, and, rather oddly, Megan had insisted on driving. He should have suspected something then and there. Yet, at that time, he hadn't. Handing her the keys, they climbed in, and it wasn't until they turned down Charlie's street that Larry became confused.

"Umm...Megan?"

"Yes?"

"What are you...we...doing?"

She didn't answer, simply smiled infuriatingly as she climbed out of the car, leading the way to the door, Larry following. The door was unlocked, and Megan opened it, both of them stepping through. Once inside, in the timeless cliche of a surprise, lights flicked on and everyone leapt up from various places, which was a bit odd, considering. As yet another cliche, there were banners strung _everywhere._

"Happy Going Away," and "Good Luck Larry" were both written across large peices of white paper and hung from the ceiling.

"So you couldn't convinve them to get rid of the Happy Going Away?" Megan asked Don with a chuckle as they all filtered into the living room. He shook his head.

"They thought it was funny."

The rest of the evening consisted of talk and laughter, with plenty of snack-like foods for whoever happened to be hungry. Charlie and Larry got into some discussion about math that the rest of them could not follow, no matter how hard they tried. When they had finally gotten out of that conversation, the conversation flipped to the latest case, which of course led to more math discussion.

_**You can plan on me...**_

"What time are you leaving tommorow?" Charlie asked, catching the attention of the rest of them quickly enough.

"My flight into Houston leaves at six." Larry replied before, for the first time that night, silence fell over the room. The reality of everything was only now settling in.He really was leaving.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Don questioned, taking a sip from his beer.

"Six months, give or take." He replied, feeling bad that he couldn't give a more precise answer. "Should be back in time for Christmas."

When good-byes were said, and well-wishes given to Larry, he and Megan left, traveling for the most part in a comfortable silence. Parking in the parking lot of the hotel Larry had been staying at, Megan finally turned to him.

"Promise me something," she said with a slight smile, placing one of her slender hands over one of his. Turning his hand over to take the hand in his, he looked up at her in a silent gesture to continue.

"Come home in one peice?" She said it in a teasing tone, and there was a smile on her face, but her eyes were serious.

"Of course," Larry replied. They sat in the car for a while, talking about this and that before he finally looked at the clock.

"As much as I hate to say this," he said, "It's time for me to depart if I have to get to the airport at six."

Megan smiled slightly, nodded. After a quick kiss as good bye and good night, Larry stepped out of the car.

"Larry!" he turned to see her looking at him through the open door. "Remember what I said!"

Larry grinned.

"I'll be fine," he said comfortingly.

"You better be."

They both laughed slightly before bidding each other good-bye.

**_Please have snow and mistletoe..._**

He had caught his flight in plenty of time, and they landed in Houston on schedule. The hours before the shuttle's take off were nerve wracking to say the least, as the shuttle was checked over for any glitches.

Takeoff had gone rather smoothly, though it was one of the oddest sensations he had ever remembered having.

About six months later, he couldn't help but smile at his anxiousness. So far, everything had gone fine, and the return to Earth was, so far, on schedule. The only thing that really kept them from returning home was a slight problem with the shuttle, one they were all fixing now.

December Twenty-second, he though as he looked down at Earth. Only a little while before Christmas, and, even surrounded by all this wonder, there was a part of hime that couldn't wait to return home to California. There were probably Christmas decorations everywhere by now, a Christmas tree in every window. Last minute Christmas shoppers picking up gifts. He can almost see it if he closes his eyes. He can't help but think of home.

**_And presents on the tree._**

**_Christmas eve will find me..._**

The minor issue with the shuttle is finally fixed, and they're on their way back to Earth. When his feet touch solid ground, it's a strange feeling. He stays in Houston for the rest of the day, sleeping and preparing for his flight back to California. He purposefully had not told anyone when he would be arriving. He felt like...surprising them. By the time he checks into his hotel, it's Christmas morning, and for now all he wants to do is sleep. Setting his alarm clock, he drifts off, woken by the beeping quite a while later. Time, he decided, for some quick Christmas shopping. Pushing his way through crowds, he picks up gifts for everyone. Small though they were, the receivers would enjoy them.

**_Where the love light gleams._**

**_I'll be home for Christmas..._**

Managing to ring the doorbell with her elbow, she adjusts the pile of brightly wrapped gifts in her arms, praying that they won't go tumbling. Finally the door swings open, and she is welcomed by about three faces in the doorway, and several more behind them. Charlie, Don, and Alan had all managed to get to the door at the same time, Amita, Granger, and David all peering around the Eppes men to see who had arrived. After the gifts had been unloaded from her arms and placed around a lit Christmas tree, and everyone could see exactly who it was, they all belted out a chorous of hellos. Sending greetings back, she found a seat in the cheery living room, where the group was debating whether or not they should watch "It's a Wonderful Life."

The debate actually managed to go on for quite some time, with everyone either taking the side of it being a huge Christmas cliche or being a huge Christmas classic. The classics won, and the movie was put in, though no one was paying it any real attention, save a few glances, laughs, or conversation snippets. Most of the conversation revolved, unsurprisingly, about the latest case, in which Charlie had used a new, and extremely useful technique. From there, the conversation changed to the holidays in general, to a debate avout wether or not the winter greeting should be "Happy Holidays," or "Merry Christmas." After the debate had ended, there was a comfortable silence as they all finally gave their attention to the movie.

"I'm going to go see if Alan needs any help with dinner," Megan said, standing and walking through the kitchen doors. As she dissapeared through said doors, the front door bell wrang. Casting glances to each other, all five stood. Charlie, who had stood to open the door, and the other four to get a better view of who it was that was wringing the doorbell. When the door was opened, all five stood in silence, Larry grinning at them sheepishly.

"I told all of you that I would make it home in time for the holidays," he said to the still shocked group, who went from quiet to chattering in a few short moments. Once Larry had found a seat, the rest gathered around him, questions sent back and forth.

* * *

"Wonder what's got them so riled up," Alan said, handing a pan to Megan, who set it on the counter. With a chuckle, she replied

"They're probably debating about whether or not tinsel is a holiday neccesity."

When Alan shot a confused glance at her, she laughed again. "You didn't hear the "Wonderful Life" and "Happy Holidays" debates, did you?"

"No," Alan said with a slight shake of his head. "And somehow I don't want to know. Could you carry some of these pans into the dining room? And then tell those bozos dinner's ready." The last part was said in a fond, teasing tone, and Megan smiled.

"Sure," she replied, scooping up two platters. Setting both down on the table, she made her way to the living room. Not noticing the new arrival at first, because of the way the rest had grouped around him, she gave the group an amused look as Don and Charlie argued over something or other.

"Alan said to head on into the dining room," she said as they all looked over at her. They all stood, Charlie pulling Larry to the front of the group, then cleverly ushering the rest into the dining room, leaving Megan staning there, about as shocked as they had all been a couple minutes ago.

"Merry Christmas," Larry said with a smile as Megan rushed toward him. Her arms were around his neck in a hug in a breif moment, and he automatically slipped his arms around her waist.

"You kept your promise," she said, pulling back slightly to look him in the face. Gently brushing a strand of hair from her face, Larry grinned.

"Didn't I tell you I would?"

Leaning forward slightly, they kissed gently before going to join the rest for dinner.

**_If only in my dreams_**


	2. To Bring Merry Christmas To You

**((Thanks for the reviews! Wow, I didn't think it was good enough to merit those great reviews, and one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten! Then again, the author usually is the toughest critic. Please keep 'em coming! If you have a reccomendation for a song, or you have an idea you'd like to see written, tell me via review, and I'll make every attempt to fit it in.**

**As usual, I own nothing. Sadly. Maybe for Christmas?**

**Nah, I'm kidding.**

**This one's going to be more general, though there are still pairings. It's a future fic, so don't get confused. **

**And I'm sure you already knew this, but all the one shots aren't connected in any way.**

**The pairings mentioned in this one will be Larry/Megan, Don/OC, and Charlie/Amita.))**

* * *

_Sleep well, little children,_

_wherever you are;_

_Tomorrow is Christmas_

_beneath every star._

"Daddy?" The voice of a little girl piped up from the back seat of the car, causing Don to twist his head away from the road for a moment to glance at his daughter. The little girl, dressed in a red dress, white stockings, and black shoes was happily kicking her feet to admire the way her shoes shone in the winter sunlight filtering through the window.

"Yes angel?" he asked, shifting his attention back to the road just in time for the traffic light to turn green.

"Where're we goin'?" Her voice came out in a light chirp of a question, and her brown eyes shone with curiosity.

"To see Uncle Charlie and Aunt Amita and everonye, remember peanut?"

"Are Aunt Megan and Uncle Larry and Grandpa goin' ta be there too?"

"Probably, pumpkin."

"Oh. Will I get presents?" Her feet stopped their kicking when her father didn't answer. "Daddy? Stop laughin' and tell me!" Her facial expression had quickly gone from a smile to a scowl.

"She is just like you," Don said through a chuckle, looking over to his wife, who simply shot him a glare from blue-gray eyes.

"Daddy!"

"If you're good, pumpkin. Now try to get a little sleep, alright? There's still another hour left to drive."

"But Daddy, I don't wanna sleep."

"Well then pretend to, sweetheart. _What_ is so funny?" he finally said, turning to his giggling wife, who shook her head, unable to answer through bouts of laughter. Tucking a strand of straight brown hair behind her ear, Michelle Eppes finally managed to speak through her laighter.

"I'm sorry," she said with a laugh. "You two are just so darned cute." Don glared at her, which caused Michelle to wrinkle her nose at him teasingly.

"Mommy, we're not _cute._"

"Oh really, Miss. Maggie? Then what are you?" Michelle asked, turning around to peer at her daughter around the seat. Maggie had sat up straight in her carseat, eyes shining.

"We're _charming!" _The five year old stated, proud of the use of the new word. Biting her lip so as not to laugh, Michelle asked her daughter,

"Who told you that, sweetie?"

"Papa!"

"Papa, hmm?"

"Yep!"

The family was only now returning to Los Angeles from a visit to Michelle's parents, Maggie's "Nana" and "Papa," a ways outside the city. Michelle turned her head back around, glancing down at the stack of Christmas cards in her lap, digging beneath her seat for the pen that had just fallen. Gripping it carefully, she wrote a message in each card, sighned it for all three, and placed it in the envelope, marking the names of their recievers on the fronts.

"Mommy?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you turn up the radio please?'

"Yes, sweetie."

"Thank you."

Now busily singing along to the Christmas carols playing through the radio, Maggie was passably distracted.

_Soon the snowflakes will fall_

_and tomorrow you'll see_

_Every wish, one and all,_

_waiting under the tree._

"Mom! Avanti took the ribbon from me!" The young boy of about six whined, his pout touching his eyes. A curly mop of black hair sat messily atop his head, no matter how many times his mother had attacked it with a comb.

"I did not! I had it first, but he...he took it from me!" The five year old girl said, looking on the verge of tears, her large, dark eyes shining with annoyance.

"Alright, you two..." Amita said finally, looking at her children. "I have an idea. Brennan, bring me the ribbon."

Holding out the long peice of green ribbon to his mother, Brennan and his sister watched, wondering what it was their mother was going to do. Picking up a pair of scissors from the table beside her, she cut the peice of ribbon exactly in half, handing one peice to both children. "There," she said, setting the scissors down. "Now you both have a ribbon." With impish grins the two ran off, the peices of ribbon streaming behind them. The inevitable "My peice is longer," soon echoed around the house.

"They're both the same!" Amita called after the two in exasperation, running a hand absent mindedly through her dark hair. Shaking her head, she stood up, walking to the large Christmas tree in the corner, in order to fix a peice of drooping garland. When Charlie came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist from behind, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Peace on Earth, hmm?" he said jokingly. Amita laughed.

"As long as they're not screaming at each other."

"Don't jinx it."

Amita laughed and turned her head to place an affectionate kiss on her husband's lips.

"They're being good." She said smilingly, enjoying the moment of peace. Sighing happily, she leaned back into Charlie. "Avanti's going to like being a big sister," she said, placing a hand on her stomach. Charlie smiled into her hair, covering that hand with his.

"Are we going to tell everyone tonight?"

"Mmm. Might as well, everyone's going to be together."

"MOM!"

Amita grimaced. The peace certainly hadn't lasted long.

_Sleep well, little children,_

_pleasant dreams through the night;_

_Tomorrow is Christmas,_

_all merry and bright._

"Lauren! Let's go, we're leaving in a few minutes!"

"Comin' mom!"

Soon the sound of footsteps came down the stairs quickly, and the seven year old skidded to a halt at the end of the staircase, nearly bumping into her mother.

"Sorry mom, I accelerated too fast, and the gravity pulled me down the stairs."

Megan quirked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Oh really?"

Lauren nodded her head quickly.

"Well let's not accelerate so fast next time, alright? Go get your shoes on."

Lauren, at seven, was a bit different than other children her age. She was the spitting image of her mother, to the extent that Megan sometimes felt as if she was looking at an old picture of herself when she looked at her daughter. However, Lauren had inherited Larry's brains, and was several grades higher than your average seven year old, though her social skills were something she had also inherited from her mother. She wasn't as awkward in social situations as one would expect her to be. When Lauren had succesfully found her shoes, Megan sent her off to the car.

"Larry?"

"Coming."

"Those two," she muttered, shaking her head with affectionate exasperation before heading out to the car herself. After making sure Lauren was securely buckled in the backseat, mother and daughter waited for about five minutes before Larry finally emerged from the house.

"What were you doing in there?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at her husband after he came back from putting the wrapped gifts in the trunk.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He replied breezily, starting up the car to Lauren's giggles. Immediately, Megan's suspicion was piqued.

"What are you two up to today?" she asked, though not expecting an answer. They often did this to her, plotting random things with those two brilliant minds. "Larry?"

"Yes Megan?"

"You better not be convincing my little girl to go up in a space shuttle."

_Soon you'll hear the bells ring,_

_time for dreams to come true..._

It was almost odd that the two cars pulled into the driveway at the same time, though it was a happy oddity. Michelle helped Maggie from the backseat, and the minute the squirming five year old was free of the buckles she was running toward the other car. Megan, Larry, and Lauren had already gotten out of the car, though Megan was soon attacked by a running five year old.

"Auntie Megan, Auntie Megan!" she exclaimed, tugging on her godmother's hand until Megan's full attention was on her.

"Hi there, Maggie," Megan said, bending down to give the little girl a hug. "Why are you so excited?"

"'Cause it's Christmas, and I'm gonna get _presents_!"

Megan laughed, placing a hand affectionately atop her goddaughter's head.

"Yes you are. In fact, you'd better go keep an eye on Uncle Larry and make sure he doesn't _drop_ any of those presents."

Maggie's eyes widened before she took off around the car, now talking animatedly to Larry as he pulled the gifts out of the trunk.

"Lauren, will you go help your dad bring in the presents please?"

Lauren nodded, walking off to help with the stacks of gifts, carefully side stepping around Maggie's excited zig-zagging walk. Megan smiled before turning back to Don and Michelle. Don had his arm around Michelle's waist, and she leaned into him, looking tired.

"You two look worn out," she observed as the three made their way to the door behind Larry and the kids. Michelle nodded, yawning just then, as if to emphasize her point.

"Just a little," she said with a smile. "How are you three doing?"

She and Megan had become friends easily, especially after Megan had saved her life once. She had repayed the favor when she helped Megan out of a sticky situation a few years ago. The course of events had led to Megan being named Maggie's godmother. Charlie was named her godfather.

"We're all good. They're plotting something again."

Michelle, Don, and Megan all shared a laugh at this, soon joining the group at the doorway. Excited Maggie knocked, and the door was soon swung open by Amita. Soon, the children had all ran off to play while awaiting presents, leaving the adults to talk. Alan had just come back from a golf game, and after hugging his grandchildten sat down with the rest. The evening was spent with laughter and talk, good food and even better company. The gifts were all opened, and the air had been filled with the happy shreiks of children and the more reserved murmurs of thanks from the older crowd. After the presents had been opened talk resumed as the children played. Eventually, Charlie cleared his throat, and he and Amita stood, catching the attention of their friends.

"Amita and I would like to give you all some...extremely good news."

"You're getting married?" Don asked, earning a smack on the arm from his wife. There were a few chuckles before Charlie spoke again.

"Maybe you were too drunk to remember, Don, but that already happened. Amita, would you like to tell them?"

Amita nodded, giving Charlie's hand a squeeze before turning to Alan.

"You're going to be the grandfather to four kids soon." she said with a smile. There was almost silence for a moment before the hugs and exclamations of congratulations. Talk from then on among the adult women was mostly about names and baby showers. It wasn't until about midnight that the house really settled down. The children had all fallen asleep, Maggie curled up in her mother's lap, Michelle's head resting on Don's shoulder, looking as if she were about ready to fall asleep as well. Avanti was snoring lightly, contently nestled against Charlie's side, and Brennana had fallen asleep with his head on his mother's shoulder, and Lauren mimiced his pose with her own head resting on Megan's shoulder. Alan,and Larry, the only ones not pinned down by an asleep or nearly asleep form brought glasses of wine for those who were, and Alan raised his glass to make a toast.

"First off," he said with a smile, "Merry Christmas."

The sentiment was echoed by the others before he contined. "Hopefully we can have plenty of others together. But that's not what I wanted to make a toast to." he paused, looking around the room, his gaze langing on each child in turn. "To our futures."

"To our futures," they echoed as one.

_As the world wakes to bring_

_Merry Christmas to you._

**((Sorry if the toast was a little much. I couldn't help myself. ))**


	3. I'll Be Dropping By Today

**((Alright, now for some Charlie/Amita, since I've been neglecting those two for some reason. Sorry this took a little while. First I had my cat sitting on top of my keyboard, then, being the airhead I am, I forgot to save. So I had gibberish written across my screen. And then I had this CSI: New York story that I couldn't get rid of until I wrote it.**

**As I said before, please review! It'll keep me writing. Also, I desperately need ideas. I'm running out of songs fast, so please request your favorites. ))**

_**Snowy nights and Christmas lights,  
Icy windowpanes,  
Make me wish that we could be  
Together again.**_

He had always loved Christmas, not for the gifts or for the tree, but for the warmth it seemed to generate. His family had always gotten deep into the holiday spirit each year, with a huge tree draped with tinsel, and heavy with ornaments. Lights always glimmered on the outside of the house, and always blinked merrily within the emerald boughs of the tree. The house was always bustling with energy around this time of year, people stopping by left and right with wishes for a Merry Christmas, and such. When he was a child, he remembered eyeing the ever-growing stack of Christmas packages tied with ribbons and wrapped in shiny paper that reflected light from the tree. However, it was not the material things at all, no matter how much it may sound like it was. It was the feeling, the emotion, intertwined with the material things. Smiles and laughter, warmth and hope. Something you couldn't replace, could only remember until the next year came, and everything started over again.

The only year he had not loved the general mutual happiness of the holidays was the year his mother had died. He remembered the almost desolate feeling that ushered Christmas in that year, the way memories of his mother clung to every little thing. Every ornament, every bough of holly, even the tree. That was the hardest year he remembered ever facing. The year he lost his mother.

Though this Christmas was swiftly beginning to rival that one.

_**And the windy winter avenues  
Just don't seem the same,  
And the Christmas carols sound like blues,  
But the choir is not to blame.**_

He and Amita had begun arguing, over what he couldn't remember. It had been shortly after Thanksgiving, he remembered. Some tiny thing that got both of them riled up. A mole hill that they turned into a mountain so high, it felt as if they would never scale it. Sighing, Charlie ran a hand through his mop of curly black hair, flopping down on a chair in the garage, staring at the chalkboard, at the white marks that crawled across it. Numbers and signs working their way to the end of the board.

If only there was a math that could break down that mountain, that could help him and Amita. The problem of winning a girl back. Smiling in spite of himself, Charlie stood to erase the numbers, watching in half-hearted fascination as the chalk dust clouds rose in plumes above his head. Leaving the garage, he walked through the house to find a coat. Finally finding one, he shrugged it on before leaving the house. Maybe a walk would cheer him up, clear his mind. A couple doors down, a group of carolers sang Silent Night and Jingle Bells, but they seemed to Charlie like blues. Reminders that Christmas was coming, and one of the people that mattered most in his life wasn't there with him.

**_But it doesn't have to be that way.  
What we had should never have ended.  
I'll be dropping by today.  
We could easily get it together tonight.  
It's only right._**

Shuffling along the street, kicking at a stone that would then scuttle down the sidewalk in front of him, Charlie's head suddenly shot up. He could go see Amita, explain himself...apologize. Tell her everything that he hadn't had a chance to before that infamous mountain built itself up. Checking his watch, he headed purposefully in a new direction. It was time to end this nonsense, he decided, a new bounce in his step. Time for this mountain to come crashing down in a perfectly calculated...no. This wasn't math. This was emotion, something that, no matter how hard one tried, could ever be measured by numbers.

**_Crowded stores, the corner Santa Claus,  
Tinseled afternoons,  
And the sidewalk bands play their songs  
Slightly out of tune._**

It was busy in town, the streets filled with last-minute holiday shoppers, busily rushing this way and that, carrying enormous bags stuffed full of things to give their loved ones. Pushing his way through the bustle, he made his way into a store, wandered the aisles for a while. Two sales clerks asked him if he needed help, and twice he refused their help. He needed to make this choice on his own. Glancing at the different flowers lined up in bunches in front of him, he reached out to touch a delicate petal. Gerber daisies, carnations, roses and lillies watched him almost accusingly from here he stood. The marigolds and irisis seemed to mock him, almost like the singing flowers in Alice and Wonderland. Silenly cursing Disney, he went with the classics. A dozen red roses, wrapped in shiny cellphane, tied with red ribbon. Perfect. Paying for his purchase, he left the store quickly as he could, pushing through the crowds now in a more delicate manner, not wanting anything to happen to the twelve perfect roses he held in his hand.

**_Down the windy winter avenues  
There walks a lonely man,  
And if I told you who he is,  
Well I think you'd understand._**

To anyone else, he probably looked crazy, walking as fast as he was while carrying this many flowers, nearly knocking over grandmothers buying last minute gifts for their grandkids. Yet to himself, all of his actions made perfect sense. Running into CalSci, he basically sprinted to Amita's office, skidding to a stop when he realized she wasn't there. Cursing in a manner that would, had this been a cartoon, made the leaves on the roses curl, he took off again. He didn't buy these roses for nothing, after all.

**_But it doesn't have to be that way.  
What we had should never have ended.  
I'll be dropping by today.  
We could easily get it together tonight.  
It's only right._**

The sudden knocking at the door made her jump, nearly scattering the papers she had on the table in front of her all over the place. Catching them in time, she glanced at the door as the knocking came again.  
"Coming!" she called, jogging toward the door. Peering through the peephole quickly, she opened the door, peering around the solid wooden frame.

The face that greeted her was both one that she wanted to see desperately, and one she desperately did not want to see. But there that face was, looking so painfully sad, his eyes so mournful, so apologetic, she nearly cried. In his hands, he held a bouqet of roses, which he held out to her awkwardly. She invited him in, and they both soon stood in the entryway.  
"Well...thank you. For the flowers," she said, feeling more awkward than she had in a long time.  
"They reminded me of you," was his simple answer, an answer so unlike the elaborate ones he usually gave. "Look, Amita, I came to apologize. This argument of ours, I don't even remember what it was about. All I know is that it built up a mountain between us." He was explaining desperately, he knew, waving his hands around as he spoke. Reaching out those hands, he took Amita's, intertwining their fingers. "A mountain I really want to get over." Dropping one of her hands, he ran his now free hand through her dark hair, then raised her chin up with two fingers, so that he was looking her straight in the eye.  
"I want to, too, Charlie," she said with a shaky smile. Feeling almost giddy, Charlie pulled her toward him, smiling down at her before pressing his lips gently to hers. She responded immediatly, kissing him back, winding her arms around his neck.  
"Merry Christmas, Charlie," she said with a smile when they pulled away. "Merry Christmas."

****

No, it doesn't have to be that way.  
What we had should never have ended.  
I'll be dropping by today.  
We could easily get it together tonight.  
It's only right.


	4. Promises to Keep

**(Sorry for the wait everyone! And yes, I am continuing this. Even though it's after Christmas. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. AutumnSapphire, you'll probably recognize one here. **

**Chapter Title: Promises to Keep  
****Song: Promises to Keep; Trans Siberian Orchestra  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally.  
Rating: T; but only because I'm paranoid. Watch out for sappiness.  
Pairings: Larry/Megan  
Up Next: Team Centered/ Happy Christmas(War is Over)  
Which I have already started, so there will be a fairly quick update.))**

_**Christmas time  
On a cold December morning  
All is calm  
And the world is still asleep  
Christmas lights  
That have been caught without warning  
Gently glitter on  
Stars to wish upon  
All the world is at peace**_

The digits on the alarm clock glowed red in the dark, lines that barely connected made up the six and the two zeros. Six AM, Christmas morning. Through the slats of the blinds, he could see the still-dark skies, stars shimmering coldly in their heavenly perches. It was nearly silent, which was an odd feeling. There was so little sound, the silence almost seemed to pressing against him. Carefully he slipped out of bed, so as not to wake a sleeping Megan, padding down to the living room, sitting silently on their couch. In front of him, the tree glittered brightly with it's strands of lights, the star on the top shining regally. Ornaments of various colors weighed down the branches, making a few of them bend slightly, though he paid no attention to those tiny details. His mind was elsewhere, focused entirely on something he was entirely sure of, though fearful of nevertheless. What if...He sighed, massaging his temples gently with his fingertips. Too late for that now. No backpedaling.

**_Christmas time and the year will soon be leaving  
Cloaked in time till it's just a memory  
Christmas stays if we don't forget its meaning  
Days go quickly by  
Years they multiply  
And we go searching for thee_**

She had stirred lightly when he left, bleary eyes squinting at the alarm, sleepy mind registering the time. Six o'clock. Shifting her pillow into a more comfortable position, she settled back down, attempting to drift off into sleep again. But sleep had other plans, it seemed. Instead she was left with thoughts. First on the list, what exactly was Larry doing at six o clock in the morning? Laughing slightly to herself, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Another year had passed already, seeming as if time had literally flown. What with work and everything, all seemed to just...slip away. And now there were only a few days left.

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the cieling, mind spinning now with thoughts. Thoughts of the last case, thoughts of what could be coming. Thoughts of the new year, and memories of what had happened in the old one. Finally, her thoughts landed on getting up. It was morning, after all, about six fifteen now. With a sigh, she swung her legs out from under the covers, pulling a robe on over her pajamas. Why was the house so _cold?_ Padding barefoot down the hallway, she ran the water in the bathroom to prepare for the day.

**_And the dream is still alive  
From that first December morning  
And it always will survive  
As long as we can see  
That the dreams we find in life  
Are the dreams we tend to seek  
And Christmas has its promises to keep_**

It caught the light of the christmas tree, and reflected it just as brightly. The diamond set into the silver band. Simple but elegant, it was a beautiful ring. There was no problem there, but...how was he going to do this? What was he going to say, how was he going to...  
The sound of running water pulled him from his thoughts. Megan was up. Hurriedly, he placed the wring back into it's tiny black box, slipping it back into it's hiding place, feeling as if his heart was about to burst through his ribcage. Taking a calming breath, he settled back into the cushions, trying to look normal.

**_Christmas time  
And the moments just beginning  
From last night  
When we'd wished upon a star_**

Making a face at the sharp tingling of the Listerine, she thankfully spit out the alchol mouth wash, gulping down a dixie cup of water. She hated the stuff, but...  
Wiping her face off with a towel to make sure there were no traces of toothpaste on her face, Megan padded back out the door, her bare feet quiet on the stairs. Turning the corner that led to the living room, she sat on the couch beside Larry.  
"You alright?"  
"Pardon?"  
"You look kind of nervous."  
Great. He wasn't supposed to look nervous! Did she suspect anything? Looking down into her face, he only saw curiosity and a touch of concern on her face.  
"I'm fine," he replied with a smile as she layed her head on his shoulder, her eyes reflecting the Christmas lights in the way the diamond had only a minute before.

**_If our kindness  
This day is just pretending  
If we pretend long enough  
Never giving up  
It just might be who we are_**

Her eyes closed, and for a moment he thought she had fallen asleep.  
"I can't believe it's Christmas again already," she said with a soft smile, eyes still focused on the Christmas tree  
"The year does go by fast," Larry replied, his voice sounding a bit more...strangled...than he had meant it to.  
"Alright, what's going on?" she finally asked, sitting up to look him in the eye.  
"Nothing."  
"There has to be something, Larry, you're not normally this nervous." There was a playful grin on her face, and Larry couldn't help but smile back.  
"I'm just...glad."  
"For what?"  
"To be spending Christmas with you."  
Her smile softened, and she rested her head on his shoulder again.  
"That's sweet." she said quietly, interlacing her fingers with his.

**_And so it's good that we remember  
Just as soon as we've discovered  
That the things we do in life  
Will always end up touching others_**

"Megan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I kind of broke my promise."  
A look of confusion passed over her face, and she tilted her head back to look at him.  
"Okay..." she sounded as confused as she looked, he realized.  
"I got you something."  
With this, he pulled a small red bag from beside the arm of the couch, placing it in her hands.  
"But I thought we agreed to no gifts this year."  
"That," he replied, "is the promise I broke."  
"Now I feel guilty. I didn't get you anything."  
He smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
"It doesn't matter. Just open it."  
Her slender fingers pulled the tissue paper from the bag slowly, scooping up the small box that rested in the bottom. Tilting her head to the side, she pulled it open, her eyes widening as she looked at the ring that gleamed up at her proudly. When she looked back, Larry knelt in front of her, looking so serious as he took one of her hands.  
"Megan," he began, shifting awkwardly. "Even in space, you were my gravity. You're the one who holds me together, even when everything else is falling to peices. My life..." he paused, cleared his throat, and continued. "My life has been so much better since you've been in it, and now...now I can't imagine it without you."  
Nervousley he looked up, to see tears gathering in her eyes. Was this a good thing? Was he supposed to be making her cry with this? Holding her gaze, he continued, trying not to stumble over his own words. "So I was wondering if you'd...well, if you would..."  
She gave his hand a soft, understanding squeeze, giving him the courage to continue. "If you would be willing to spend your life with me as...as my wife."

He looked up anxiousley, heart beating rapidly. There was a smile on her face, though the tears in her eyes were still visible.  
"Yes."

Amazing how one simple word could make two people so happy.

**_So from a fading neon star  
Somewhere shining in the night  
We find a father far away  
Now reflecting in its light  
_**


	5. A Quick Intermission

**(( Alright, so obviousley I did not exactly continue. I didn't realize how fast the want to write about Christmas carols fades! But don't worry, I will continue this. Heck, might even make it a yearly thing if my Muse is still running that long. Since it's only October now, I'm starting to gather ideas and piece a couple chapters together. So far I have War is Over, which I've edited to accomodate certain events. I suppose the Author's Note is just a heads up for me, to see how many of you might be reading. Post a review, perhaps with what you'd like to see happen, which carols you'd like me to write about this year, and I should have another chapter up. Probably by the day after Thanksgiving. I'll be like those radio stations that start playing carols the day after Thanksgiving and end the day after Christmas! lol. **

**Sorry for cluttering up space with this, guys. Just wanted to give you all a heads up as to what's going on.**

**The songs I'm _planning_ on writing for, so far, are:  
Happy Christmas (War is Over)  
Christmas Dreams  
Silver Bells (?)  
My Name is Christmas Carol  
Merry Christmas Darling  
**

**Please, tell me what you think. I will not update anything between now and the next chapter. I just wanted y'all (yes, I did just say y'all. Let's get over it, now.) to know that I did not forget this. Send reviews!))**


	6. And We're Back

**((Ha, this one's kind of just a filler. It's a couple of short ones for short songs. Sweet and simple, although the second one is more New Year than Christmas. Ah, well. I'm actually using characters from the past stories in this, though that probably will not hold true throughout the upcoming chapters. Not to confuse all of you; just a warning.**

**Songs: Silent Night, What Are You Doing New Year's Eve  
Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing.  
Summaries: Silent Night; Michelle Eppes watches her sleeping daughter.  
What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?; Don asks his future wife to spend New Year's with him as their first real date.))  
**

**_Silent Night_**

No cry had startled Michelle Eppes from her sleep that night. Maggie had been sleeping through the night for about a month, now; a fact both she and Don were eternally grateful for. Yet here she was, standing over her daughter's crib, watching as the child slept, fingers gently playing with the shock of dark hair on her daughter's head. All was quiet. She had never heard it so silent; it was vaugely eerie and yet calming, both at once. Michelle smiled as she stroked the soft skin of Maggie's full, plump cheeks.

**_Holy Night_**

Christmas Eve, Michelle thought, resting her arm on the edge of the crib, and her head on her arm. Christmas Eve. On a night so long ago, there was another mother looking adoringly on her child. A child that would change the world. This thought stunned Michelle. Had Mary known her baby son would be the world's salvation? What would Maggie go on to do? Find a cure for cancer? Negotiate peace treaties? Her head buzzed with the possibilities of such a far-off future. She'd get through Maggie's childhood, first, Michelle decided. Preferably longer.

**_All is calm  
All is bright  
Round yon virgin, mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild_**

Listening to the soft, whispery breaths of the baby girl soothed Michelle, the sound of the life she had brought into this world. This life that was hers and Don's to take care of, to raise. Her daughter. Her daughter who knew nothing of war, hunger, or injustice. Maggie Eppes, who knew only warmth, love, and contentment. Hopefully it would stay that way for a long, long time.

**_Silent Night! Holy Night!  
Shepards quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heaven'ly hosts sing "Alleluia!"  
Christ, the Saviour is born!  
Christ, the Saviour is born._**

Michelle looked up, peering through the gap in the thin linen curtains that concealed her daughter's room from the rest of the world. Outside the world was calm. Not a breath of wind stirred, not a tree branch twitched in the moonlight. All was calm, waiting. Michelle could almost feel the anticipation radiating from the very center of the Earth.  
Christmas. When everything changed. Had the Earth, she wondered, known what part it would play, in the grand scheme of things?  
Maggie sighed in her sleep, one hand curling around Michelle's finger. Michelle's heart swelled, and tears stung at the corners of her eyes. She didn't deserve this perfection. This little girl, so pure and innocent. Suddenly the little eyes open, and the dark eyes of the daughter fastened on the eyes of the mother. So calm, so perfectly at ease. So perfect.  
"Merry Christmas, little girl," Michelle said, picking up Maggie and cradling the baby in her arms. Sitting down in the rocking chair, Michelle eased her voice into one of the most well-known Christmas carols of all.

**_Silent night! Holy night!  
Son of God! Love's pure light!  
Radiant beams from Thy Holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord at Thy Birth!  
Jesus, Lord at Thy Birth!_**

* * *

**_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
Ooh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year's,  
New Year's Eve?_**

The resteraunt where Michelle worked was nearly empty now, a couple of nights before the New Year. The televisions were set on channels showing commercials for this and that and the other thing, all the after effects of Christmas. Garland was still hung about, and a wreath or two had managed to survive, ribbons and all. Don Eppes sat in the corner, watching as Michelle cleaned the bar with a damp cloth, her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Unofficially, they were together. They had been to dinner a couple times, but that was it. Both of them had certain issues they decided they wanted to work out before they got too serious. So, their dates had been more "outings" between "friends." Don found it all a bit confusing, of course, but maybe it was better this way. To enter a relationship slowly. He was so used to jumping in headlong, he didn't know what to feel about taking baby steps.  
Which was why he was taking a rather big step, tonight.

**_Wonder whose arms awill hold you good and tight  
When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night  
Welcoming in the New Year  
New Year's Eve_**

He couldn't stand the thought of her being with another male on New Year, which was what spurred him to this decision. Perhaps it was his need to be in control, but he couldn't stand the thought of her kissing someone other than him on New Years at midnight. There was no way he was going to let that happen. No way. Hell would freeze over, first.

**_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of the thousands invitations  
You received_**

Beth, Michelle's co-worker, had been watching Don Eppes from the corner of her eye all night. He had told her not to let Michelle know he was there, but...  
Beth glanced at her friend, as she hummed "Let It Snow" and cleaned the bar, then back up to the figure at a far table, stragically hidden by a conveniantly placed wreath. She saw him stand up and nod, and she knew it was her cue.  
"Michelle?"  
"Yeah?" Michelle asked with a smile, pausing in her cleaning.  
"D'you mind if I leave early? I need to finish a little shopping for next Christmas. Get some good deals on what's left, you know."  
Michelle glanced at her friend.  
"I didn't know you did that," she said, bemused. "Beth the vulture. Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead, I'll close up."  
"Alright, thanks." Beth replied, hanging her apron up. "Oh, and by the way. Michelle? There's someone here to see you."

**_Ooh, but just in case I stand one little changce  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance:  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve?_**

Michelle glanced up, finally noticing Don Eppes, her not-quite-boyfriend, (oh the highschool drama of it all,) approach.  
"Hey!" She said with a smile. "I didn't see you there."  
"Obviousley," Don replied with a grin as he sat on one of the swiveling bar stools. "For a while there I thought you were ignoring me."  
"You? Ignored? I didn't know that was possible."  
She was teasing, but the comment brought up an old hurt, a selfish feeling from his childhood. When Charlie's genius had been discovered, he'd felt as if he had been left behind. As his parents focused on taking care of Charlie's special needs, Don drove himself to be the best at everything he could. Hoping to be the center of attention once again. Michelle noticed his face slip, and paused in her cleaning.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What?" Don looked up at her concerned face. "Oh. Nothing, I'm fine."  
She probably already had plans, he realized with a start. She had friends and family; he didn't presume to think he was the only person in her life. Maybe he should just let it go, wait a while longer. Yet if she didn't have plans, would she feel upset that he hadn't asked her? The emotions of females had always confused Don. Here he was, the big tough FBI agent worrying over asking a girl out.  
**_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of the thousand invitations  
You received_**

"Earth to Don," Michelle sing-songed, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Your eyes are glazing over there, Eppes."  
Don grinned.  
"Sorry."  
"That's alright. I'm not much fun tonight. Christmas pretty much exhausted me. How're Charlie and Alan?"  
Michelle had stopped by Charlie and Alan's house for Christmas with Don, to meet them. They'd both taken to her well, and she'd seemed to have taken to them as well.  
"They're fine," Don replied.  
"Good." Was the answer.

Christmas carols had stopped playing on the radio, and now the resteraunt was back to its usual mish-mash of songs. "Hey Jude" was playing now, softly.  
"Michelle?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
Michelle smiled, hung her uniform apron up on a hook, and came to sit beside him, sliding Don a beer as she did so.  
"Shoot."

**_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance:  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve?_**

"What are you doing on New Year's Eve?" Don finally managed to say, excusing his silence with a sip of beer. Michelle smiled.  
"Nothing, yet."  
"Good. wll 'ya spend it with me, then?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Michelle said with a laugh. "New Years with Don Eppes? The torture!"  
They both laughed, and Michelle absently ran her fingers through Don's hair. "Of course I'll spend New Years with you."  
"Good. 'Cause if you were spending it with anyone else, I might've needed to go all FBI on them."  
Michelle laughed yet again, though she was soon cut off by Don's lips on hers. She settled into the kiss, her arms encircling his neck.  
A good start to a new year.


End file.
